


First Time Hearing It

by Call_Me_J



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, look man they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: The night before had been idyllic. Comfortable. Just the two of them cuddled up on the couch with Sumo's head lying on Connor's lap. It made Hank smile, thinking of how good he had it now.Hank larb Con, that's it
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	First Time Hearing It

For the ninth time that morning, Hank hummed a Christmas carol as he suppressed a smile. It was a quiet day at work. Tuesdays always seemed to be. The station was quiet, with only three other detectives actually at their desks. Luckily, the intern, Reed, wasn’t in today. Otherwise, Hank’s mood might’ve been a whole lot worse.

Hank switched the tune to an old Presley romance tune. It felt somewhat wrong to be so happy while typing up the details of a murder involving two old men and a greedy, disgruntled niece, but. Well. No one could tell what he was thinking about at least.

The night before had been absolute perfection. Connor had stayed over for the weekend. Just thinking of his name had Hank forcing down a smile.

They’d spent the night pretty casually, each complaining about the fact that the weekend was over and responsibilities were so close. Connor had a paper due by Friday that his psych teacher gave out as soon as he’d walked out of the class. Hank had at least sixteen open and active cases, and probably a couple more in the upcoming week, before next week’s review.

After dinner, the two had cuddled on the couch with Sumo, watching some random movie. It was idyllic. Comfortable.

Soon enough, they had to move to the bed. It wouldn’t do to fall asleep on the couch, after all. What happened after that was not safe for work.

Hank snorted. Maybe Connor was right, he might not be as funny as he likes to think.

“Hey, there old man!” It was incredible the amount of pure annoyance that can fill a body at the sound of a person’s voice. Hank banged his head down on the table. Why had he thought that Reed wouldn’t be here? It’s not like the world would ever let him be completely happy. A deep part of his mind just whispered Connor’s name.

“The fuck you want,”‌ Hank said to the table. To be fair, the table had more personality than Reed could ever hope for.

Reed sat down, heavily, on the chair across from Hank’s desk. “What, you don’t seem to be so happy to see me. I skipped my classes only for you.” He made a kissy face, drawing a gag from Hank.

“Don’t you have a criminology exam coming up next week that you should be studying for?” Hank continued to type. Maybe the reminder that he didn’t need to be here and had more important things to do would drive away the annoying bastard.

Reed stopped fidgeting in Hank’s peripheral vision. Oh fuck.

“How’d you know that?”‌ Reed asked, gaze sharp and voice sharper.

“Uh.” Hank tried to sound innocent but he figured the shifting, wide-eyed look he had sorta ruined the effect. “You must have said something?”

“I definitely did not. And even if I did, you wouldn’t have remembered it.” Reed leaned closer to Hank, far closer than he was comfortable having him. “What are you hiding, boomer?”

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand. “First of all, I’m a millennial. You Zoomers–” Reed grimaced at the name. “–just have a bad memory. Secondly, Connor’s in your class.”

“That asshole? How the fuck do you know the tin can?”

Hank had to push down a growl, purely because that always seemed like a dick move. Growling was for Serious Shit, like when your estranged cousin tried to convince you that having an android boyfriend was “wrong”. Or, occasionally, sexy reasons. Growling was not allowed when your coworker had a bad sense of humour. Hank settled on snapping at Reed, a gruff “none of your fucking business.”

“Woah, touchy subject. I’d say you’re fucking him if the robot wasn’t such a hard-ass.”

All right, that’s it. Hank had given the kid a chance but he clearly wanted to get beat up.

Hank rose out of his chair and grabbed Reed’s collar. “I’d shut the fuck up if I were you,” he growled. It was allowed when defending the love of one’s life. “Fowler wouldn’t save you, you piece of shit.”

Reed gulped nervously. Even though the last couple years had been rough on Hank, he knew he still cut an imposing figure with his height and big, well, everything. And he was sure that Reed’s feet weren’t even touching the floor anymore so the kid was right to be afraid.

“Jeez, I’m sorry,” he sputtered out. Hank let the bastard go. It just wasn’t worth the effort. He knew Reed, knew that he meant nothing by half the words that he said.

Reed rubbed his neck, even though Hank didn’t even grab him that hard. Fuck, there were tears in his eyes as well. Maybe he did grab hard.

“Okay, I got it. Don’t talk shit about your boyfriend.”

Even though Reed had overstepped his boundaries by a long shot, the title made him smile. Boyfriend. After four months of dating, and like an eternity more of pining, to hear someone else, someone like Reed, call Connor his boyfriend was like turning to the FOX channel only to hear some actual news.

Hank hummed and waved Reed away before returning to his task of finishing off the case and daydreaming about Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna get some longer works out and I guess Dabbage has ruined a world with so much potential that simple fury is mostly enough to make me actually motivated. I was thinking about a Little Mermaid!AU -- unrelated to mermay which is something I try to stay out of--and a BOTW!AU, because I just love that game so much. But hope you enjoyed the teeny tiny piece anyway :)


End file.
